dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
LIFE
Life is the first ending theme song of Dr. Stone anime. It is composed and performed by Rude-α. Life debuts in Episode 2 of the anime. Single Track List #LIFE #Dance in the rain #Time on you #LIFE (instrumental) Characters in Order of Appearance References Lyrics TV Version *''LIFE'' *Lyrics source: Kanji= Maybe I don’t know what to do Hurry up, my mind is on the moon Flying up to where the wind blew 手のひらに溢れてく情熱が目を覚ます 彷徨ってるだけのthis world 1つだけ光る　君のpure和 錆びたナイフじゃ刺せない I am burning like a fire gone wild 心に矢を放たれた瞬間 まとわりつく雑音が弾けた Everything was different from that moment on If I don’t try, I’ll never know 「何故花は咲くのだろう」 君の声が響くよ Tell me why I just shouted to the sky But you are no no longer here, that’s right? あの日僕ら確かめてたlife 儚い夢と言われたっていいから 傷だらけの今日から救い出すよ |-| Rōmaji= Maybe I don’t know what to do Hurry up, my mind is on the moon Flying up to where the wind blew te no hira ni afureteku jounetsu ga me wo samasu samayotteru dake no this world hitotsu dake hikaru kimi no pure wa sabita naifu ja sasenai I am burning like a fire gone wild kokoro ni ya wo hanatareta shunkan matowaritsuku zatsuon ga hajiketa Everything was different from that moment on If I don’t try, I’ll never know “naze hana wa saku no darou” kimi no koe ga hibiku yo Tell me why I just shouted to the sky But you are no no longer here, that’s right? ano hi bokura tashikameteta life hakanai yume to iwaretatte ii kara kizu darake no kyou kara sukuidasu yo |-| English= Maybe I don’t know what to do Hurry up, my mind is on the moon Flying up to where the wind blew In my hands awakens The passion overflowing Just wandering through this world Your one shining pure Could never be pierced with a rusty knife I am burning like a fire gone wild The moment an arrow shot through my heart The noise plaguing me was released Everything was different from that moment on If I don't try, I'll never know "Why do flowers bloom?" Your voice echoes Tell me why I just shouted to the sky But you are no no longer here, that's right? That day we confirmed that life You can call it a fleeting dream if you want But I'll save you from a wounded today Full Version Kanji= TBA |-| Rōmaji= Maybe I don’t know what to do Hurry up, my mind is on the moon Flying up to where the wind blew te no hira ni afureteku jounetsu ga me wo samasu samayotteru dake no this world hitotsu dake hikaru kimi no pure wa sabita naifu ja sasenai I am burning like a fire gone wild kokoro ni ya wo hanatareta shunkan matowaritsuku zatsuon ga hajiketa Everything was different from that moment on If I don’t try, I’ll never know “naze hana wa saku no darou” kimi no koe ga hibiku yo Tell me why I just shouted to the sky But you are no no longer here, that’s right? ano hi bokura tashikameteta life hakanai yume to iwaretatte ii kara kizu darake no kyou kara sukuidasu yo monokuro no sukai de kimi ga nakashita namida wo ima mo tesaguri de sagashiteru ashita ni mukau tame ni ato nani wo ushinaeba hikari wa mieru ka na When I looked up to the moon and the stars sono yokogao wo omoiukabeta kodoku no naka ninoboru asahi mune no kodou mada akasanai you ni "naze yoru wa kuru no darou" boku wa koe wo karasu yo Show me why I am standing in the night But you are no no longer here that's right ano hi bokura dakishimeteta life kimi no koe ga tashika ni kikoeru kara kizu darake ni nattemo sukuidasu yo Don't matter if you're ready, I'm gonna find you Though it might sound funny, I'll do what I'll do kitto mitsukedasu yo Tell me why I just shouted to the sky But you are no no longer here, that’s right? ano hi bokura tashikameteta life hakanai yume to iwaretatte ii kara kizu darake no kyou kara sukuidasu yo |-| English= Maybe I don’t know what to do Hurry up, my mind is on the moon Flying up to where the wind blew In my hands awakens The passion overflowing Just wandering through this world Your one shining pure Could never be pierced with a rusty knife I am burning like a fire gone wild The moment an arrow shot through my heart The noise plaguing me was released Everything was different from that moment on If I don't try, I'll never know "Why do flowers bloom?" Your voice echoes Tell me why I just shouted to the sky But you are no no longer here, that's right? That day we confirmed that life You can call it a fleeting dream if you want But I'll save you from a wounded today You're playing in a black and white world I'm still searching for tears What are you waiting for tomorrow? Can you see the light if you lose it? When I looked up to the moon and the stars I thought of a profile The rising sun in solitude Don't erase the heartbeat yet "Why is the night coming?" I will tire my voice Show me why I am standing in the night But you are no no longer here that's right The day that we hugged that life I can certainly hear your voice But I'll certainly save you from a wounded today Don't matter if you're ready, I'm gonna find you Though it might sound funny, I'll do what I'll do I'm sure that you'll find it Tell me why I just shouted to the sky But you are no no longer here, that's right? That day we confirmed that life You can call it a fleeting dream if you want But I'll save you from a wounded today Videos See Also * Dr. Stone Original Soundtrack * Good Morning World! (Opening theme 1) Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Ending Themes